Walking with Giants
by Rhadi
Summary: The Titans have woken, the old ones return, new horrors are birthed. A demigod has been Captured and her friends will brave hell or burn down heaven to get her back. OC


A pair of eyes watched the celebration in the Greek Camp from across the bay, watched and wondered. "What in Hel do they have to be so proud of?" the figure thought as he continued his surveillance through a pair of military grade binoculars. The vibrations of a cell phone on silent brought him back to the matter at hand. "Yeah." he answered as he watched two figures break off from the rest of the party and head toward the beach. "The info was golden I found it. Right were it said it would be" he watched as the two Greeks made there way down to the water and had their obviously special moment interrupted by what seemed to be the entirety of the camp. "Ha….Oh nothing just something I funny. No I haven't seen her yet but that doesn't change a damn thing. Yea I know but the info was good enough to get me this far, might as well show a little more faith in it and see just how far it gets us."

Putting the binoculars back to his eyes he continued to listen to the person on the other end of the phone. " Hey you two were the ones interrogating the titan spawned thing how good do you think its word is. Well I don't have the patients for it and your real good at it so you tell me, don't take that tone with me you know I want to find her just as much as you do. Yeah and you don't think I owe her as much, she was saving my ass when you thought all this bullshit was still nothing but Mythology. Were the… No just watching Ocean boy take his girlfriend under the waves for some little mermaid action." Standing to his full height he started making his way back towards the service road and his vehicle. Stepping over the crumpled bodies of the harpies that had tried unsuccessfully to eat him.

"Of course, he ordered me to leave it with him I still don't understand why I couldn't bring it, first its intimidating that's why and second my father had it made for me. To quote a rather intelligent Hobbit what right does he have to tell me what to do with my own things. Whatever, not like I need it to deal with some Greeks anyway. Hell no I didn't come unarmed I have my back ups. Yeah I saw what happened in New York, I'm still pissed he wouldn't let us move in to engage. Well maybe for you but what the hell, its getting so a guy cant have a little fun in this business anymore. I told you the minotaurs don't count there was only like twelve of them, yeah Trolls would have been more fun anyway." as he pulled his keys out of his pocket his phone began beeping at him, checking it he put the device back to his ear. "Hold on he's on the other line I'll call you back in a minute."

Pressing a button on his cell, "Have I told you lately how much I hate these shielded phones you came up with, haven't seen anything bigger than a harpy all night, there thick as flies here. But that's not why you called is it." Taking a breath "I'm sorry but I didn't see her down there how do you want to play this boss man." Listening a grin began to stretch itself across the young mans face, "Are you absolutely sure, I don't want to here you complaining about this tomorrow. Of course I will be the soul of gentility and decorum, you realize I can hear you sigh over the phone right. Seriously its in your glove box check if you don't believe me. See I can be trusted, just don't loose it okay I may not be on the best terms with him but it was a gift from my dad. Yes you can touch it if you want." Hesitating he asked the question that had been plaguing him and his other associate, "What if she's not there boss. I mean this is the only solid lead we've had and she's been gone for almost 2 weeks. Yeah got it, you're right if she's not here we look elsewhere until we find her. I'll call you tomorrow with more if I get anything. Don't sound so worried if I get in over my head you and Takeshi can have the satisfaction of coming into rescue me."

Hanging up, he popped the trunk on his car and opened the ornate box resting at its center. Looking at the contents, "Well it looks like we get to have some fun tomorrow morning now doesn't it." Reaching in he took out the contents of the box, a rather old pair of fingerless metal studded leather gloves, and put them on. A second later the scent of ozone began wafting through the air, and in the sky above all around what the Greeks apparently called Camp Half Blood Storm clouds began to gather. Looking back the way he came and in the direction of the celebrating campers, "Enjoy your party, because tomorrow morning the storm breaks." One way or another they would get Morgan back.

John put the phone back in its cradle and sat back in his leather seat, his friends were few and they were currently missing the one who was most important to him. Axle had everything handled on the Greek front it would seem. He didn't need to check in on Takeshi the man new what needed doing and his personal style was the diametric of Axle's. Were the tall redhead had a gift for mayhem and violence Takeshi preferred not to be seen until it was time for him to act and even then he did so with grace and agility. Chuckling as the limo he was currently in came to a stop, they were his proverbial right mailed fist and velvet gloved left hand. Now if they could just find his Morgan. She had been missing for to long she never left for this long without checking in, especially not in recent times.

She had gone to check on a developing situation in Michigan, she called in the day she arrived and then nothing. He didn't like keeping her under his thumb, she would have ripped his throat out if he dared even hint at it, so he had put it up too she was just busy with running down the rumor of Fomori. However when she failed to check in after a week he had sent Axle and Takeshi in to investigate. They found a burnt down Hotel, when it came to Morgan that was a clear sign of a struggle. Nodding to the door man as he passed into the building proper he headed straight for the elevator, giving acknowledgement to those working in the lobby. Entering the elevator his train of thoughts picked back up. The two had found what was left of a cell of Fomor near the shores of a nearby lake. They had brought the beast back to him alive but literally disarmed. He and Takeshi had spent the next two days "Interrogating" the monster.

What they had learned still burned, he noticed the lights beginning to dim and flicker. John took a breath and steadied himself, got a hold of the anger that seethed inside of him. Stepping from the elevator he was back in control of himself, the Fomor had said only two things of note during the whole process. "He Wakens" and "New Rome and Camp Half Blood." The first he was still puzzling over and the second had at the time perplexed him more so. He had known that there had been traitors in the Greek camp during the siege of New York but surely the whole camp hadn't fallen.

Coming into his office John looked up at the wall behind his desk, at the giant golden disk, and said a quick prayer to his father. A feeling of warmth washed over him as it usually did when he thought of his father, "Keep her safe until I find her."

The streets of San Francisco were jam packed with all manner of creatures. Some with wicked looking claws others with twisted flesh. Some grotesque others possessing a dark beauty. Conversely there were also heroes there to fight such monsters some with futuristic looking blaster weapons others with blades so massive no mere mortal could have hoped to lift them. Takeshi sat at a café sipping a cup of coffee as both walked past he couldn't help but gripe just a little, "Stuck working with a perfectly good con going on right under my nose."

Typing a command into his laptop he pulled up the building and street cams from the local security network. Gotta love the office of home land security he thought as he ran his search algorithm, leaning back he took another sip of his coffee and pulled out a slim volume from his bag and picked up were he left off, he was finally going to find out if Kirito was going to get them…. His computer chimed with a hit. Putting his Manga down he pulled up the information.

Three hits within a mile of his current position, three different groups all wearing purple. He discounted the costumed group obviously cosplayers. The second looked to be an older group of woman so a no go there either. However the third group, four teenagers all wearing purple shirts and moving as a coordinated group, BINGO. Quickly he set up the uplink to his phone and packed all of his belongings he needed to move with speed if he was going to catch them.

Following the hits being registered on his smart phone it didn't take him long to catch up to them they seemed to be heading toward an old school bus parked in front of one of the convention centers. Blending with the crowd he kept his head down and bobbing to the music still playing through his headphones. The group he was following was joined by several others getting onto the bus. Seeing his chance he stepped out of the crowd to the back of the bus and unseen slipped under the back bumper. Quickly he repositioned his gear on his chest and quickly attached himself to the bottom of the bus, Axle would of course make some kind of joke about his size if he were to see this. About how easily he could fit in such small spaces, he would need to think up something just as scathing about his large friend. Axel would be hurt if he didn't fire something back at the behemoth. In and out once he knew if she was there he would slip back out and contact John. "Just hang on a little longer Morgan we're coming."

She could hear the guard coming around the corner of the stone corridor that led to the cell they were keeping her in. She couldn't keep the look of amusement off of her face as the door unlocked hesitantly. The wee beasties had learned early not to be distracted when opening that door, kill three and the rest became so paranoid. Today she was sitting with her back to the wall facing the door as it opened. The Fomor was holding a tray of bread and water and its many eyes were fixed on her as it put it down just inside the door, she cocked her head to the side, the beast flinched. She smiled showing teeth. Quickly it stood, closed and locked the cell door.

Rising in one fluid motion Morgan walked over and broke open the bread just to make sure they hadn't left any presents in this one. Satisfied she ate the bread and sipped at the water, they had moved her here three days ago, and it seemed to her that the monsters had something planned for her. She had a sinking suspicion that it had to do with John and the rest of her friends. John was unique and if they planned on using her to bait a trap for him they had another thing coming. Sitting in her original position she began planning her escape. "Hang on boys I'm comin home." she thought as the plan became solid in her thoughts.


End file.
